


WHY

by kei_yairi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, OOC, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, uke!Aoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/kei_yairi
Summary: Here. He's here. Just when I opened the door in front of me, I saw him smiled. I was shocked. I’ve never expected that he would do it in front of him, in front of Reita.





	WHY

**Author's Note:**

> It's written in Aoi's POV. There is NO actual pairing in this story. They were all one-sided..I'm sorry..orz orz..anyway, happy reading!

Here. He's here. Just when I opened the door in front of me, I saw him smiled.

“Hey, Aoi!” he called, with his cheerful voice, right before he hugged me.

I was shocked. I’ve never expected that he would do it in front of him, in front of Reita.

I already told him that he’s here. Reita was here. But – looked like – he didn’t care. He’s here, Uruha’s here, he hugged me, and I bet Reita saw it.

Reita saw it.

“Ah, Reita! You’re here too!” He still used that cheerful voice of his. I hate it. There, he walked pass me into the living room; whereas I didn’t invite him in. “What are you guys doing here? Oh, new songs? And you guys don’t want to let me know about it?” I bet he saw all of those music sheets that spread on my table in front of where Reita was sitting at the moment.

There, just when I wanted to close my apartment front door, I heard Reita said, “Yeah. And we’re almost done here. So, I guess I’ll go home now. Maybe you can continue by adding some arrangement in these?”

What?!

I turned and I saw Reita stood from the sofa. He collected all of his things. “No, Reita…” I said.

But he seemed like wasn’t listening to me. He put his bass on the bass stand at the corner of my living room. I don’t like this.

“I’ll leave my bass here. OK?”

“OK…” Well, at least, Reita will come back here to pick his bass.

I saw him walked to where he put his jacket earlier. He took it, he wore it, and then he walked to my front door. He opened the door, and without looking at me, he said, “See you guys at the studio tomorrow!”

And He left.

At the same moment, here, I stood, petrified in my position, and looked at the closed door and nearly cried. I didn’t have the time to shed any tear, though, since one certain person was suddenly hugged me from behind and said…

“I’m fucking miss you, Aoi…” He kissed my neck. He was kissing my neck, licking it, and kissing me to my ear, and starting to whisper, calling me with sweet names, which I hate so much. “Look at me, Baby…” He pulled me and turned my body to face him.

“No..!” I yelped, but he didn’t care. He pulled me into his – tight – embrace, and gave me the kiss that I don’t like.

It wasn’t that rough kiss. He didn’t hurt me. But still, it’s the lust I felt the entire time he’s with me. He was nibbling my lips, licking it, and slipping his tongue inside my mouth. He’s really looked like someone who didn’t drink for days, and now he’s looking something inside my mouth to refresh his thirst.

“What. Is. He. Doing. Here?” He asked after he broke the kiss.

I closed my eyes. “It’s… the new songs…” I’ve never wanted to look at him in the eye.

“LIAR!!” He snapped. “You said you want to forget everything about him, right!? Aoi!? Then why!?”

“He’s also the part of the band, Uruha…” I wanted to cry.

“Fuck it. Why won’t the two of you finish the songs in the studio instead?” He pulled me. “Sit.”

“No, Uruha, I don’t—”

“Shut up! And sit!” Uruha pushed me to the sofa. I fell.

The next thing I know, Uruha undressed me as I kept struggling to death. I hate it, yet I just couldn’t keep up with the hatred power that Uruha possessed. It was the hatred that Uruha had toward Reita; Just like I hate Uruha to my bones.

There, in my living room, Uruha did everything. I didn’t scream. I didn’t struggle. When all my clothes are already on the floor, there’s nothing I could do about it. The more I screamed, the more Uruha will call me with those sweet names to hush me down.

I hate it. The more I struggled, the more I hurt myself that way. And I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want Uruha to leave any visible scars on my body. I don’t want Uruha to leave any mark on my skin. I want to be as perfect as always in front of Reita. I don’t want Reita find any scars on my body when the time comes for us to share all of our trust together.

That is IF the moment ever comes.

On that sofa, for I don’t know how many times already, Uruha put all of his _pride_ into me. Oh, yes, he’s so proud with it. I remember he said, “ _If I can get you pregnant, I would really love to do that, Aoi. I’ll make you proud of me just like I’m proud to have you by my side. You’re mine, Aoi. Your body is mine. Can’t you see your own hips? A nice hips to have a baby, Aoi…_ ”

I wanted to puke every time those words were coming back to me. I can’t drive those words away just by covering my ears, can I? It’s coming back. It kept coming back over and over again till I don’t want to live in order to forget about those words.

Uruha took the blanked from my room and covered my bare body with it. Uruha just won’t let me get dressed. He said he love to see me this way, with a blanked, with just one piece of cloth to cover my body.

Too bad. Too bad Uruha already know every position in this place. Too bad he knows too much about me, about my feelings toward Reita, everything.

Uruha wiped my tears on my cheek. “Don’t cry, Aoi. I’ll make new songs for you. We can talk about the arrangements any time you want. I know your type of songs. Don’t worry.” He caressed my hair slowly. “That way, you don’t have to waste your time with him ever again…”

***+***

The next day, Uruha picked me up and we went to the studio together for rehearsal. Uruha insisted me to bring Reita’s bass today. Uruha didn’t want Reita to come to my apartment again. That’s why. Uruha then left the bass with me before he went to the bathroom. After that then Reita appeared behind me.

“Hey, you don’t have to bring my bass here; you know that, don’t you?”

I heard that, and I turned. There, I saw him. “Reita..?”

“Here, let me take it…” Reita said as he took the bass soft case from my shoulder.

“Thank you…”

“No. I thank you, Aoi.” He chuckled. “You got here with Uruha?” he asked. I nodded. “Oh…” Reita then patted my head slowly as he said, “He’s so lucky to have you, Aoi…” Reita smiled. “Come on. The rehearsal is starting soon…”

He walked before me and entered the studio. Before the door closed, I could still hear him greet Ruki and Kai who was already there.

And here I was, in front of the closed door, covering my face with my hands, and cry.

  
=fin=


End file.
